


Corrupted

by Xingbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Twitter AU, age gap, sns au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: Part of my 5th twitter au! please read the beginning at @1004bx





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW content!!

 

 

Baekhyun nervously input the passcode Yixing had given him. He knew he shouldn’t be here, he knew it was only going to involve them more and make things harder but he wanted, needed this. He wanted to spend time with Yixing without sneaking around, he wanted to feel everything Yixing could give.  
He entered the apartment slowly and was surprised that it was clean, “What took you so long?” He heard Yixing say, he turned his head to the direction his voice was coming from and saw him sitting on chair in front of a desk with papers scattered all over it, “Come here.” Yixing patted his legs with a smile. Baekhyun made his way over, still nervous.  
  
Yixing pulled him to sit on his lap, Yixing didn’t waste time and began to kiss him, his hands roaming his thighs and ass, “Leather pants huh?” Yixing said when he pulled away, “D-Do they look okay?” Baekhyun asked nervously, “Amazing, they make your ass look great.” Yixing squeezed his ass and bit his bottom lip making Baekhyun giggle.  
Baekhyun got more comfortable and placed his hands on Yixing’s chest and initiated the kiss this time. He kissed Yixing slowly, his tongue roamed his mouth slowly. Yixing let him lead, he let him slowly explore and take what he wanted. There was no rush.  
  
An hour later they still sat on the chair wrapped around each other, Yixing’s hands still feeling and grabbing at Baekhyun’s ass while he kissed his neck, “No marks, please.” Baekhyun said as he ran his lithe fingers through Yixing’s hair, “Mark me.” Yixing said and leaned back on the chair.  
  
“Are you sure? Don’t you have someone,” Baekhyun had never wanted to ask, he never wanted to know if Yixing gave his attention to someone else or not. “It doesn’t matter, I don’t mind if you do it.” Yixing tried to pull him closer but he felt off now, it wasn’t what he wanted to hear. Even if he was sure that Yixing had someone, he wanted him to lie to tell him there was no one else except him. It was selfish but Baekhyun wanted to believe he was the only one.  
  
He got up from Yixing and wrapped his arms around himself, feeling cold now that Yixing wasn’t holding him. Yixing felt his mood change but didn’t push it, he wanted Baekhyun to tell him what he wanted.  
Baekhyun walked through the living room and looked out the big window, he felt Yixing follow him and stop behind him, “We shouldn’t be doing this.” Baekhyun said quietly.  
“Maybe not, but I want to.” Yixing hugged him from behind, “I want this, with you.” He kissed up Baekhyun’s neck, “Nothing else matters right now, in here, except you, us.”  
  
Baekhyun pushed Yixing towards the sofa and once more sat on his lap, he gave Yixing a quick kiss on the lips and began to kiss down his jaw to his neck, and started to suck marks onto his bare skin.  
  
When he felt that he was satisfied, marking Yixing, claiming him, he pulled away to look at his work. He caressed the spots with his fingertips. Yixing smiled at him and grabbed his hand, “Do they look good?” He asked while he planted kissed on the palm of Baekhyun’s hand, Baekhyun nodded his head quickly.  
  
“I like kissing you, a lot. I think you knew that already though.” Yixing held Baekhyun’s face and rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip, “Why?” Baekhyun asked.  
“You have really nice lips, they’re soft and they connect against my mouth perfectly, don’t you think? You taste really good too. I want to taste all of you.” He whispered the last part. Baekhyun felt something he wasn’t familiar with, he felt need and want. He wanted Yixing. He wanted him like he’s never wanted anyone before, “Taste me.” He said quietly, not looking away from Yixing’s eyes. Yixing’s eyes darkened with lust. It wasn’t part of the plan but even if he had all the self control in the world, he still wouldn’t be able to resist Baekhyun’s invitation.  
  
Yixing carried Baekhyun into his bedroom and laid him in the middle of the bed, “Wait here.” He said and quickly kissed him before leaving the room. He went into the bathroom to get lube and condoms. He splashed his face with water and looked into the mirror, finally seeing the marks Baekhyun had left on him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before walking back to the bedroom.  
  
He walked back in to find Baekhyun naked with his eyes tightly shut, “What’re you doing?” Yixing asked surprised, “Isn’t this what, I thought-” Baekhyun began to feel embarrassed, “I thought you wanted to have sex with me.” He said quietly, opening his eyes to look at Yixing.  
Yixing walked over to the bed quickly, and took off his shirt, “I wanted to take your clothes off.” He said as he kneeled on the bed in front of Baekhyun, “O-Oh.” Was all Baekhyun could say. He was used to doing this, taking off his clothes and just waiting for his husband to do what he needed, he didn’t want to say that out loud though, it would make both of them uncomfortable.

Baekhyun felt a shiver run down his body when Yixing began to plant kisses on his hips, up his chest and neck. Yixing tapped his leg for him to spread them for him, he settled in between them and kissed down his stomach again, it felt nice. The attention. He ran his hands over Yixing's muscled back and arms while Yixing kept planting kisses on his hips, he felt him suck on his skin and didn't even mind. He let him mark him. 

"W-What are you doing?" Baekhyun asked surprised when he felt Yixing lick up his dick, Yixing didn't reply. He kept licking Baekhyun before taking him into his mouth. Baekhyun let out a moan, this wasn't something he was familiar with. 

When Yixing finally pulled away from sucking Baekhyun's dick, Baekhyun realized how hard he was. He was never this hard. 

"You moan so good," Yixing said as he leaned up to take his lips with a hard kiss, "You're so beautiful too. How am I supposed to resist you now." 

Beautiful. No one had ever called him beautiful before.

Yixing got off the bed and took off the rest of his clothes, seeing him fully naked now made Baekhyun's mouth dry up. Yixing got in between his legs again and kissed his thighs, sucking little marks on them, all Baekhyun could think about was how easily he could cum by just staring at Yixing. He was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt a wet lick on his entrance, "So pretty," Yixing murmured before licking him again. Baekhyun didn't know how to react or what he should do.

"Y-Yixing," He moaned and held on to the sheets tightly, with his legs over Yixing's shoulders as he kept pushing his tongue in and around his tight hole. He felt his precum leaking out and pooling at his stomach and he was afraid of cumming before Yixing, he didn't want Yixing to get mad at him, so he tugged at Yixing's hair to pull him up.

"You sound so good, I got carried away." Yixing said when he pulled away from Baekhyun, "It felt really good, I thought I was going to cum." 

"Why didn't you?" Yixing asked as he lathered his fingers up with lube, "I-I," Baekhyun stuttered as he felt Yixing slide his finger inside him. 

He felt Yixing kissing up his stomach again, while stroking his dick, "Does this feel good?" Yixing asked after each kiss.

"Very, very good." Baekhyun sighed out when he felt Yixing slide another finger in. He moaned out loudly when he felt Yixing's fingertips rub up on something inside him that made him feel  _really good._ "Again," He told Yixing and Yixing obliged. He pulled his fingers out completely before sliding them back in, opening them up and stretching him from the inside and connecting together again to rub against his prostate, "Yixing!" He moaned out, the feeling so nice he felt it down to his toes, making them curl. 

Yixing liked watching him become a mess under him, he leaned back and watched him writhe as he continued to finger him quickly with a third finger in. He watched him tightly hold on to the sheets, with his mouth slightly parted letting out his sweet moans. Yixing couldn't handle it anymore, he wanted to get inside him.

He pulled his fingers out in a quick motion and leaned down to kiss him hard on the mouth, slipping his tongue inside Baekhyun's mouth quickly taking control of the kiss from the start. He pulled away to put a condom on as Baekhyun watched curiously, biting his bottom lip. 

"Trust me, I'll take care of you." Yixing said as he aligned himself and slowly entered him. 

Baekhyun sighed once Yixing was fully inside him, he didn't know why Yixing was holding still but he was glad that he was. He needed time to get used to the feeling, he felt Yixing slowly pull back out and slowly push back in. He liked the feeling of Yixing inside him.

"Does it feel okay?" Yixing asked him after awhile of pushing in and out slowly, Baekhyun hand't given him the sign that he was ready so he asked instead.

"Y-Yes, go faster." Baekhyun whispered and wrapped his arms around Yixing's neck.

Yixing didn't have to be told twice as he began to quicken his pace. Baekhyun wasn't shy with his moans, specially because Yixing was making him feel so good.

"Please, slow down." Baekhyun managed to get out after each hard thrust Yixing was giving.

"I like fucking hard and fast baby." Yixing told him.

"Ple-ase, it feels too good."

"That's what it's all about, making you feel good, kitten." 

"Ah, I'm go-nna, cum." Baekhyun moaned out, "Cum for me, I bet you taste so sweet." Yixing said as he started to move his hips up into him harder while Baekhyun held on to his shoulders tightly.

Yixing was close too, Baekhyun felt so good around him his pretty tight hole hugging his dick nicely, he rolled his hips against Baekhyun in quick thrusts until he came with a loud moan, digging his nails into Yixing's back and wrapping his legs tightly around him. A few more quick thrusts and Yixing was cumming too. 

After Baekhyun caught his breath again he became worried, he realized he had cum first, "Was that okay? Is it okay?" He asked quickly, ready to apologize. Yixing kissed him to relax him, "Let's see," He answered as he leaned back and down again to where Baekhyun had cum on himself, he started to lick up his cum, "You do taste sweet." Yixing said and kissed him again, Baekhyun tasting himself for the first time.

Yixing cleaned him up and he laid on his chest with Yixing rubbing his fingertips down his bareback, his eyes closed, ready to give in to sleep. Until he felt Yixing searching for something on his nightstand. 

He opened his eyes to see him with a cigarette in his mouth about to light it up, he pouted, "No smoking, Yixing." 

"Good sex deserves a cigarette afterwards." Yixing explained with the cigarette still in his mouth, Baekhyun didn't cave and still pouted at him, "Fine, fine." He set the lighter and cigarette down on his nightstand again, "You're lucky you're so cute." Yixing said as he pushed himself forward and over so that Baekhyun was laying under him, he peppered kisses around his neck, making Baekhyun giggle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess i suck at "soft" nsfw content too lol
> 
> ANYWAY this was supposed to be soft to kind of hint at the dynamic Baek has with his husband, it's supposed to be soft because Yixing caught on to that and wanted Baek to feel comfortable, and good. :-)


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> A Baekxing weekend.

Baekhyun felt blissful and happy. It had been a long time since he felt genuinely happy.  
Ever since he met Yixing his heart had been full and his thoughts had been filled with the younger male.

It was barely Friday evening but they had done so much in such a short time. Yixing had ordered them lunch and they ate in bed while Yixing hugged him from behind and Baekhyun fed him over his shoulder, they spent the rest of their time kissing. So much kissing. It was soft and sensual, he was left breathless each time.

After a short nap, and more kissing, soon Baekhyun found himself sprawled naked in Yixing's bed, moaning his name over and over as Yixing's tongue explored his pretty hole, he fingered him and made him cum a few times. Baekhyun felt so good, so happy by Yixing's side. "Do you want to be inside me?" Baekhyun asked innocently after his third orgasm, "I do," Yixing whispered to his ass as he kept biting and pulling on his plump cheeks with his teeth, "But I want to make you feel good more than anything."

Baekhyun soon learned that Yixing was a giver. He got off on making him squirm and moan.

A small incident after their shower interrupted their happy bubble. Baekhyun knew Yixing posted about them on his twitter and he himself had posted something about them too on Yixing's profile, he also knew about the people that had been Yixing's partners. It bothered him to an extent but he knew Yixing meant every word he said, he only wanted him. Baekhyun believed it, he only wanted him too.

After they went to the supermarket near Yixing's house to buy ingredients for dinner, Baekhyun insisted that a home cooked meal was better than take-out, Yixing watched him cook and even helped chop vegetables.

They ate at the table this time, with Baekhyun sitting on Yixing's lap. He was only wearing one of Yixing's t-shirt, that fit big and long on him, with underwear underneath. Yixing's hands gripped and grabbed at his thighs while they ate, while also kissing his neck. "You're so cute." Yixing would say after each kiss he planted on his neck making Baekhyun giggle, proving his cuteness even more.

"What if I don't want to be cute?" Baekhyun asked suddenly while they washed dishes, "What if I want to be sexy?" He bit his lip nervously, he felt Yixing staring at him but he refused to look back at him, embarrassed by his own question.

Yixing wrapped his arms around him, from behind, and turned his face towards him and kissed him. Baekhyun turned around fully and placed his hands around Yixing's neck while they both got more lost in the kiss. Yixing picked him up and sat him on the counter, his hands rubbing up his bare thighs, "You don't understand how sexy you are," Yixing said as he pulled away from the kiss and pulled him closer to him, Baekhyun wrapped his legs around his waist, "It takes a lot of self control for me to keep my hands to myself."

"You do a horrible job at it." Baekhyun joked, and they both laughed.

They finished cleaning up and got back into Yixing's bed. Baekhyun put a movie on Yixing's laptop and they laid down together, cuddling, with their hands intertwined.

Before the movie was over, Baekhyun found himself with his underwear gone, his legs on Yixing's shoulders and his hands gripping at Yixing's hair, as his tongue and fingers pushed Baekhyun to bliss.

Baekhyun swears it was the best sleep he's had, specially with Yixing's arms wrapped around him.

 

* * *

 

 

Yixing woke up to a cloudy Saturday morning, with a soft hand rubbing at his hard dick. 

Baekhyun's thumb added pressure on his tip and moved it in a circle making Yixing moan out.

"Does it feel good?" Baekhyun asked quietly.

"So good." Yixing replied. 

Yixing wasn't surprised to find out that it was Baekhyun's first time giving a blowjob. He did it so well though. Yixing didn't have to guide him much, and when Baekhyun grabbed his dick and rubbed the precum that was coming out on his lips Yixing lost it. 

Baekhyun bobbed his head up and down taking Yixing's dick in his mouth more each time, once he fit it all in his mouth he held himself there until he felt his gag reflex and pulled away quickly with saliva running down his chin, he stroked Yixing's dick fast, "I like it a lot." He said and giggled, licking up underside up to the tip and down again to Yixing's balls taking one into his mouth and sucking on it hard before letting go of it with loud popping noise. Baekhyun kneeled on the bed in between Yixing's legs and grabbed his dick with both of his hands and began to stroke it and suck on it at the same time. Yixing knew he wasn't going to hold out much longer, "I'm going to cum soon," He let Baekhyun know. Baekhyun moved his hands away and placed them on Yixing's thighs, "Thrust into my mouth and cum inside." He said, stunning Yixing. "Y-You want me to fuck your mouth?" Yixing asked to make sure, "Mhm." Baekhyun replied with Yixing's dick inside his mouth. 

Yixing began to thrust up into Baekhyun's mouth. He started at a slow pace but feeling Baekhyun's tongue trying to lick at the same time as he thrusted up. He held Baekhyun's head as he quickened his pace until finally cumming with a loud moan down Baekhyun's throat. 

Baekhyun swallowed Yixing's cum and licked what ever had fallen out of his mouth up, even the cum that had dripped down Yixing's dick. He gave small kitten licks until it was all gone. He held Yixing's dick against his face and gave it a small kiss, "That was fun." He giggled again and crawled up to Yixing and kissed him full on the mouth. 

Yixing made sure to make him feel good in the shower, licking at his pink hole like if his life depended on it.

They ate a quick breakfast and Yixing said he was taking him out on a date. 

Their date ended up being at an amusement park, Baekhyun hadn't been to an amusement park in forever. 

Yixing bought him a mouse headband to wear around the amusement park, Baekhyun insisted he get one too so they could match. 

They walked around the whole place with their hands tightly intertwined, they ate and fed each other like a real couple. Baekhyun had taken off his wedding ring on Friday and felt so free without it, free and as if him and Yixing had been together a lot longer than a few days. 

Yixing indulged him and got on a few rides with him. He liked seeing the big smile on Baekhyun's face as they had fun together. He took a lot of pictures of him when he was distracted, he wanted to remember these moments even if they hurt a lot later.

When they finally got home, Baekhyun sat on the couch to wait for Yixing to finish talking on the phone with his parents. When Yixing came back he found a sleeping Baekhyun, he picked him up and carried him to bed. Tired from all the walking they both had done that day. He took off his shoes, socks and pants and Baekhyun quickly cuddled against Yixing when he finally got into bed. 

He couldn't get used to this, he couldn't.

 

* * *

 

 

They woke up late on Sunday and even after being awake they stayed in bed for awhile, kissing. 

"Let's stay in today." Yixing said between each kiss.

"In bed all day cuddling?" Baekhyun asked as he poked Yixing's dimple, "Yes baby." He said and began to kiss him again.

Yixing did his best to cook breakfast as Baekhyun watched and giggled from the counter he was sitting on. 

In the end his pancakes weren't so bad and Baekhyun promised to teach him how to cook later on, but reassured that they were pretty good for it being the first time Yixing had cooked.

They got into the shower and what was supposed to be a quick shower, soon turned into a long one. Yixing had picked up Baekhyun and held him against the wall in the shower while they kissed passionately with their tongues rubbing against each other, slowly Yixing began to finger Baekhyun making him moan into his mouth. 

"Let's go to bed, please," Baekhyun said as Yixing sucked on his collarbone and quickly moved his fingers in and out of Baekhyun. 

Yixing put him down on the floor and turned off the water. He helped Baekhyun dry himself and rubbed the towel on his hair so it wouldn't be so wet before focusing on drying himself. 

Baekhyun pulled him towards the bed. Baekhyun crawled towards the middle of the bed showing off his ass to Yixing, Yixing followed, on his knees. He kneaded Baekhyun's ass with a hard grip and planted a kiss on his exposed pink hole and then pulling away to slap one of his cheeks hard, "A-Ah." Baekhyun moaned out, Yixing kissed up his spine and whispered in his ear, "You like getting your ass spanked baby?" and rubbed his thumb against Baekhyun's entrance, pulling back to spank him again, feeling his tight hole clench around his thumb and letting out a soft moan, "You do." Yixing said with amusement. He placed a kiss on each cheek and got off the bed.

"W-Where are you going?" Baekhyun asked still on all fours.

"Don't move, I'm getting lube and a condom." Yixing said walking towards the nightstand.

"Is it okay if we don't use a condom?" Baekhyun asked as he laid his chest on the bed with his ass still in the air. Yixing thought about it, he's always used condoms with all his partners so he didn't see why it would be a bad idea, "I've never had sex without a condom," Baekhyun confessed quietly, "I want to do it with you." 

Yixing agreed and got behind Baekhyun again, even if he was already somewhat stretch out he still fingered him relentlessly, he liked listening to him moan his name. Once he was stretched enough he covered his dick in lube and slowly entered him, he sighed, it felt so nice. Baekhyun felt so good around him.

He started out slow and quickly found a rhythm that made Baekhyun moan out in pleasure. He held his hips tightly and started to pound into him, their skin harshly hitting against each other, while Baekhyun held on to the sheets tightly, moaning Yixing's name.

Yixing pulled out quickly, he didn't want to cum so soon. He spanked Baekhyun before pushing himself slowly back in, "Fuck me hard." Baekhyun said when Yixing was fully in. Yixing held himself there, letting Baekhyun get frustrated, and he did. He got so impatient that he began to fuck himself back into Yixing, while Yixing just watched his dick disappear into Baekhyun over and over, "Your hole is so warm and tight." Yixing told Baekhyun before grabbing onto his waist again and began to pound him hard again. 

"Ah-a-h, Yi-xing," Baekhyun moaned out with each hard thrust.

Yixing couldn't believe the insane heat and tightness of Baekhyun's tight hole, it took so much of his will power to not fuck him senseless. He pulled out once more and told Baekhyun to turn around and lay on his back. He pushed himself in again and kissed Baekhyun's neck, up to his lips. Baekhyun held Yixing's face with his soft hands as they kissed but once Yixing started to fuck into him, his hips slamming hard against the back of his thighs, he just held Yixing's face as he moaned out in pleasure.

He spread his legs wider in the air, "Oh, yes, yes, yes. Right there." He moaned out when Yixing's dick began to rub against his bundle of nerves. He clenched around Yixing each time the tip of his dick rubbed him and sent a wave of pleasure through his body, with his legs still up in the air he curled his toes and dug his fingers into Yixing's shoulders as he kept fucking him into to the bed, "Baby-I'm gonna cum." Baekhyun gasped out after a hard thrust. Yixing unwrapped himself from Baekhyun and held his hips down tightly against the bed and went ham on his tight hole, Baekhyun was getting pounded so good he didn't know what to do with himself aside from moaning out loud and spreading his legs wider to allow Yixing to get deeper inside him.

Yixing came first, shooting his warm cum inside Baekhyun and just the thought of being full of Yixing's load made Baekhyun cum hard, making him shake. 

"Come here, please, please." Baekhyun pleaded breathless, when Yixing hadn't moved from his spot with his eyes closed, catching his breath. Yixing pulled out and watched his cum drip out of Baekhyun pretty little hole, sending another wave of desire through his body. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and leaned down to kiss Baekhyun.

 

After cleaning up Baekhyun laid on Yixing's chest, rubbing circles on to his skin.

"I wish I was your age." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Yixing rubbed his bare shoulder reassuringly, "Why?" He asked.

"Because then we could be a normal couple. We could date and maybe even get married." He spoke softly. 

Yixing felt something tug at his heart, he tried to ignore how beautiful Baekhyun looked in the after sex glow, he tried to bury deep in his heart how attached he had let himself become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t want the angst to come :(


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft

Yixing had been following Baekhyun around the market, looking for a chance to talk to him before he could get to him his husband showed up. He heard them talk and saw Baekhyun leave without his items. 

After Jae had also left the store, Yixing grabbed Baekhyun’s abandoned cart and paid for the items. 

He didn’t have to walk far to get to Baekhyun’s place, he knocked on the door and no one answered, he knocked two more times, “Jae I told you I didn’t want to see you again.”   
Baekhyun said as he opened the door, “Can I come in?” Yixing asked a stunned Baekhyun. 

“No.” 

Yixing’s heart sank, “I brought your items, from the store.” He said as he showed him the bags. 

“I don’t want them.” Baekhyun began to close the door but it was stopped by Yixing’s foot. 

“Can we please talk?” Yixing pleaded.

“There’s nothing-“ Baekhyun was cut off by Yixing leaning forward and kissing him. 

Kissing Baekhyun felt like home. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Yixing and pulled him inside, Yixing kicking the door closed with his foot. He pulled away and placed the items on the floor so he could grab Baekhyun’s face, to feel Baekhyun. 

“I love you.” Yixing told him as they sat on the couch, Baekhyun on his lap.   
Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled for a second until he remembered what the girl at the bar had told him. “You have a girlfriend.” Baekhyun said quietly. 

“I don’t.” Yixing quickly said. 

“I went looking for you at the bar and she told me. She also told me about your revenge against me and my family.” Yixing wrapped his arms tighter around Baekhyun, afraid he was going to get up and walk away. “Even if I did have a girlfriend it wouldn’t matter, I still love you. I don’t know how she knows about the revenge, I never told her anything about that.”

Yixing rubbed his thumb over Baekhyun’s pout.   
“You know despite all that, I love you too. Even if you’re lying and you’re just trying to get to me to hurt my dad. Don’t bother with that though, he doesn’t care about me.” Baekhyun tried to get up but Yixing’s arms held him in place, “Look at me,” he turned Baekhyun’s face towards his, “I love you. I’ll repeat it to you a hundred times if I have to. Your dad is out to kill me and I could’ve ran off but I came back for you.” 

“W-Why is he trying to kill you?” Baekhyun was filled with concern now. 

“It was revenge at first,” Yixing confessed, “I did want to use you to get to your dad but I started to care about you and soon you became my everything.” Yixing kissed Baekhyun softly, “I wanted to avenge my parents. Your father killed them when I was a baby, I didn’t find out until a couple years ago.” He rubbed Baekhyun’s thigh for comfort, “I looked for ways to get close to him and ruin him, I would search for everyone with the last name Byun to see if they would lead me closer, then I met you. I met you and I hoped you were another dead end but you weren’t. I wanted to keep the plan going even after I realized my feelings for you-“ Baekhyun pouted at that and Yixing kissed him reassuringly, “The friend that was helping me betrayed me when I was taking too long. He wanted me to get all the money and split it with him but since I wasn’t doing that he told your dad about me and got paid.” Baekhyun rubbed comforting circles on Yixing’s chest, his head laid on top of it, listening to his heartbeat. 

“Why does my dad want to kill you?” Baekhyun asked when Yixing didn’t continue talking. 

“The company and money he has now used to belong to my dad. As the sole heir I have claim to it. I don’t want any of it. I just want you.”   
The kiss was sensual and soft, their lips moving against each other with patience. 

“Did you come see me at the hospital?” Baekhyun asked curiously after awhile. 

“I did.” Yixing replied while caressing Baekhyun’s cheek. 

“So you really did tell me you loved me back then, it wasn’t a dream?” Baekhyun picked up his head from Yixing’s chest. 

Yixing looked at Baekhyun’s soft face and beautiful eyes, “No baby, it wasn’t a dream. I love you.” 

“I love you.” 

“Run away with me.” 

“I’ll go anywhere with you.”   
Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled and Yixing thinks he could drown in them.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing finally confronts Baekhyun's dad.
> 
> TW: death/guns

 

 

"We need to go help Yixing," Minseok said as soon as Chanyeol picked up the phone. He was running around trying to gather things that might help them. The text message he had received from Yixing didn't say a lot but Minseok knew better, he knew something bad had happened. So he tracked Yixing's phone. 

 

Yixing arrived to the empty, abandoned building. He stepped inside over the broken pieces of it that were on the floor, he could hear people talking, but not Baekhyun. Once he came around the wall separating him from the men talking, he saw Baekhyun. He was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, blindfolded and his mouth taped shut. He was awake, Yixing could see that, because he kept fidgeting with the rope that tied his hands back. 

Yixing felt sorry that he had involved Baekhyun in this. In the end it wasn't Baekhyun's problem or fault. He started this as a way to avenge his family but it all backfired quickly, he thought it was punishment for trying to hurt someone he loved even when he had realized his feelings. He didn't regret meeting Baekhyun or any of the nights they had spent together, if he was to die today, he'd die happy. Of course he knew Baekhyun would be upset, but at least he'd be safe.

"How can you do this to your own son!" Yixing yelled as he walked into view. Baekhyun perked his head up and struggled to get loose.

"This is your fault. You should've left or never made yourself known to begin with." Baekhyun's father said from where he was sitting while his men started to walk closer to Yixing.

"I'm giving myself up, kill me or whatever but let Baekhyun go safely." Yixing picked up his hands in defeat.

"I don't know if I can still do that. He knows too much already." He didn't look or sound remorseful at all.

"What? How can you do this to him!" Yixing became angry, this isn't how he wanted things to turn out, he couldn't believe his own dad would kill him just to keep things tightly shut. 

"I'm not that old, I can have other children." Yixing stared at the man in disbelief. He knew he was serious and he couldn't think of ways to help Baekhyun.

"Let us say goodbye." Yixing knew this was a bad idea, he didn't want to see Baekhyun's teared stained face but he did want to kiss him one last time. Something that had started with a kiss and blossomed into this mess, a mess that involved him loving Baekhyun too much, he figures it would be ironic to end it the same way.

"Fine." Baekhyun's dad agreed, "Keep your hands where I can see them."

Yixing walked towards Baekhyun, unable to think of something to say to him to reassure him. There was no reassurance. He had messed up and now they were both going to pay for it. He kneeled in front of Baekhyun, he caressed his cheek before taking off the blindfold, "I'm sorry kitten, I messed up big time." He tried to smile at him even though the tears had begun to build up, Baekhyun's eyes were starting to get teary too. He pulled the tape off in one quick motion, Baekhyun didn't have time to complain about the pain because Yixing's lips were soon on his. 

He kissed him hard and passionately, the kiss becoming wet with their tears, even when they both felt like they couldn't breathe they still didn't pull away. Yixing wished he could die like this, kissing Baekhyun.

"That's enough!" Baekhyun's dad yelled.

They were both reluctant to pull away, "I love you." Baekhyun said as soon as they separated, "I love you, Baekhyun. I hope I made you feel loved these last few days, I wish I had more time to show you how much you mean to me." He whispered close to Baekhyun's lips, "You did, you always made me feel loved." Baekhyun pushed his head forward to seal his lips on Yixing's once more.

Baekhyun knew his dad was a bad man but he didn't know up to what extent. He thought that to some degree he would care about him but he was wrong. He wasn't upset at that though, he was upset that he wasn't able to enjoy his time with Yixing more and he was glad that at least he wouldn't have to live with the pain of not seeing Yixing again.

Police siren's could be heard from the distance, Yixing quickly pulled away from Baekhyun and stood in front of him, "I didn't call them, you can check my phone I didn't tell anyone!" He tried to reason but the men had already pulled their guns out. 

 

 

"Are you sure you can do this?" Chanyeol asked Minseok when they both climbed the building and Minseok had finished setting up the gun.

"I was a good sniper in the army, I always got the highest ranking." He said as he looked through the scope.

"Okay, but what're we going to tell the cops?" Chanyeol asked when the siren's could be heard, "Did you call the cops?!" Minseok asked in disbelief, "I told you no cops! Now we have to do this quicker." Minseok checked the gun one more time to make sure it was ready to fire.

The first shot he fired hit one of the men, it grazed his ear taking a piece with it, making him fall over in pain. He was about to fire again when he noticed that they had all fallen to their knees, except Yixing. He stayed standing in front of Baekhyun, trying to shield him from whatever was happening.

Minseok focused again and searched for Baekhyun's dad, he knew it had to be the man in the gray suit since the other four men were wearing black. He focused and took a deep breath, his finger ready on the trigger, then from the corner of his eye he saw the police walking in with their guns out. He had a choice to make, shoot the man who had caused Yixing so much trouble and maybe even get caught or let the police handle it, giving Baekhyun's dad a chance to buy himself out. 

He took his chances and pulled the trigger. The bullet hitting the man right behind his head making him fall over instantly. 

"What did you!" Chanyeol panicked next to him.

"Get away from here, don't touch anything and just leave!" Minseok yelled at Chanyeol, Chanyeol hesitated but in the end ran down the stairs. He took his sniper rifle apart as quickly as he could and began to pack it, he knew there was going to be at least a three minute interval before the police realized it wasn't a shot from the inside but outside of the building and they would begin their search for the culprit. He looked around the floor one last time and there was no visible evidence, but he knew he couldn't count himself lucky. 

Minseok ran down the steps with his bag on his back, realizing they had gotten here on Chanyeol's bike, he groaned out loud. There was no way he was going to be able to get away now.

"Hurry up!" Chanyeol yelled, he was already on his bike with his helmet on. He threw the second helmet at Minseok, who caught it easily and quickly put it on. 

Chanyeol sped away once Minseok was on the bike, he didn't know where they could go or if they should hide. He just kept driving.

 

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!

Yixing walked into the apartment he has been sharing with Baekhyun for the past six months. Everything has been great, living with Baekhyun and waking up to his beautiful face, Yixing wanted that forever.

He walked into the kitchen to grab some water before heading to the bedroom to change out of his uniform, when he walked in he saw that Baekhyun had barely gotten out of the shower, he stared. Of course he stared, Baekhyun was beautiful and he loved looking at his naked soft body. He wanted nothing more than to grab him and kiss him but lately things have been awkward between them. Yixing hates to admit that he’s been doubting himself and his ability to make his boyfriend happy.

It all started when his parents came over for dinner. Yixing had cooked all by himself, with Baekhyun sweetly guiding him from the sidelines and everything had turned out great. It wasn’t the first time his parents had met him, they had loved him since the first time he had introduced Baekhyun to them. They thought Baekhyun was good for him, made him a better man. So marriage was mentioned. He hadn’t thought about it before, just as long as Baekhyun was by his side he was happy. He couldn’t help but wonder if Baekhyun wanted to get married though, what if Baekhyun wanted more from their relationship?

He didn’t know what was bothering his boyfriend since that day and frankly he was scared to ask. He didn’t want them to argue, he was afraid of them breaking up.

“Why are you pouting?” Yixing asked as he sat on the bed to take off his shoes.  
“I’m not.” Baekhyun quietly replied walking towards the closet to grab some clothes.  
“Come here,” Yixing called, tapping his leg, signaling Baekhyun to sit on his lap.  
Baekhyun walked over, slowly, fiddling with his fingers, still pouting. He sat on Yixing’s lap, laying his head on his shoulder and nuzzling up to his neck.  
“The last few days have been weird, what has been on your mind?” Yixing asked him concerned, rubbing his fingertips up and down Baekhyun’s bareback.  
Yixing felt Baekhyun’s breath on his neck and his soft lips moving when he spoke, “Are you happy with the way things are? What do you see in the future for us?” He asked softly.  
“I want to make you happy, like you make me happy. I want to take care of you and love you for a very long time, I don’t think I could ever go back to not having you by my side.” He ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s soft hair, “In the future I want to travel the world with you. Go everywhere, eat delicious food and see the sunsets glow against your beautiful skin.” Yixing leaned in to kiss Baekhyun, it was a soft kiss but full of emotion.

His hands rubbed Baekhyun’s legs and ass, as they continued to kiss softly. “I want to get married.” Baekhyun confessed when they pulled away from each other, “I love you and I know that you love me and that maybe that should be enough but I want to marry you, I don’t want to be just some divorced guy that you’re dating, I want to be your husband.” Yixing didn’t know how to react, he had no idea Baekhyun felt this way. He definitely wasn’t just some divorced guy to him, Baekhyun was his everything.

Yixing kissed him again, pushing his tongue past Baekhyun’s soft lips into his wet mouth.

Baekhyun was happy that he was able to confess his real feelings to Yixing, he was happy that he hadn’t been rejected or that Yixing hadn’t angrily stormed out of the room. Even if he hadn’t gotten an answer, at least it wasn’t a bad reaction.

Yixing laid on top of him, in between his legs, their kiss still heated as Yixing’s hands roamed his body. He loved the way Yixing’s rough hands felt against his soft skin. Baekhyun moaned into the kiss when he felt Yixing’s finger rub at his entrance, “What’s your favorite position?” Baekhyun asked when he pulled away to catch his breath, “All of them.” Yixing replied and began to suck marks onto his neck, “W-Which do you like best though?” He moaned as Yixing bit softly on his neck while he massaged his balls. Yixing pulled away from his neck and looked him in the eye, “I like it when you ride me,” he said as he massaged his now erect dick, “I like the way your face looks when you’re bouncing on my dick.” Yixing kissed him roughly while stroking him harder.

“Ahh— Yi—xing.” Baekhyun moaned as he moved his body up and down on Yixing’s dick, his hands flat on his hard chest.  
His mouth was slightly parted open, his hair clinging to his forehead with sweat as he rode Yixing, filling himself up, he loved this feeling. Feeling full and stretched by Yixing’s dick.

He didn’t want to cum quickly, when he rubbed his prostate a few times, feeling the warmth in his stomach of the incoming orgasm, he slowed himself down. He rolled his hips slowly, just enjoying the feeling of Yixing inside him.

Yixing let Baekhyun take control, he enjoyed watching him like this, with his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure and his hands tightly holding on to his chest, his hard dick bouncing in between them spilling precum onto his stomach and moaning how good it felt. Baekhyun was moving in ways to make himself feel good, to chase his own orgasm. Yixing didn’t mind though, Baekhyun could make him cum any time he wanted. Besides, being inside him and feeling his tight heat was more than enough. 

“Ooh-oh.” Baekhyun moaned as he began to pick up his pace again clenching around Yixing’s dick each time he moved up, “It feels so good, I want to cum.” He said as he bounced harder on Yixing, his ass falling hard onto Yixing’s hips, his own dick slapping itself harshly against his stomach with each bounce, “I’ll make you cum.” Yixing said as he grabbed onto Baekhyun’s hips tightly, “Pl-ease, fuck me.” Baekhyun moaned out when Yixing began to thrust up into him roughly, holding him tightly over his dick, “Ahh—ahh,” Baekhyun kept moaning as Yixing continued to abuse his tight hole, “Fuck.” Yixing grunted out when he felt his orgasm coming.

Yixing pulled out and pushed Baekhyun to lay on his back. Baekhyun quickly spread his legs open but instead Yixing pulled his legs over his shoulders and leaned forward, bending him in half.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip as he watched Yixing align himself and quickly begin to pound him again. Yixing rubbed against his sweet spot, “R-right there, there, there.” He kept moaning as Yixing kept rubbing against his prostate. Baekhyun’s hands held on to Yixing’s waist and pulled him towards himself so that he could fuck him harder.

Tears began to build in the corner of his eyes, he was overstimulated but it felt so good, being fucked by Yixing like this. Yixing’s forehead was sweaty and Baekhyun loved his manly scent and the way he grunted each time he thrusted hard into him.

Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore and came with a loud moan, the tears that were building up rolling down his face, his body shaky at how hard that orgasm had hit him. Yixing came inside him soon after, one last hard thrust and grunt and he was spilling his hot seed inside Baekhyun.

Yixing let Baekhyun stretch out his legs but didn’t pull out, he leaned down and kissed Baekhyun’s soft lips and Baekhyun responded by wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him closer. The kiss was passionate, their lips moving against each other filthily, “When do you want to get married?” Yixing asked when he pulled away and caressed his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my 5th AU! I hope you guys enjoyed it~ I finished just in time for my 1 month of opening my baekxing twitter au account <3 Please let me know your overall thoughts and comments, thank you again!!


End file.
